Summer Heat
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: It is summer and the Dursleys are going on holiday but what about Little Harry?


I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling.

I am fully aware that my English is sometimes bad, and I am working on it.

Summer heat.

By Snake D'Morte

1985 July.

It was one of the warmest summer that England had had for a while, and at number four Privet Drive a small boy was busy packing for his family who was going on a holiday to a friend of the boy's uncle.

"Boy!" the uncle screamed "How you packed yet, you lazy freak!"

The boy flinched a bit but called back that he had packed everything, and was then ordered to put it in the car and not to be lazy or he would regret even getting born.

The boy whose name was Harry James Potter started to drag the bags to the car that his family would use, his uncle had two cars one for work and one for his aunt to use and it was the one for his aunt that he was to put the bags in.

The bags was heavy and it took little Harry nearly half an hour to get everything in.

And his reward for all this was a slap and two kicks to the ribs.

"Boy you are coming with us to the airport" Uncle Vernon said "And you are to guard the car till we comes back and I will make you regret it if anything happened to the car is that understood?!"

Harry just nodded too afraid to say anything.

The Dursleys and Harry pack themselves in the car and the trip to the airport started, it didn't take long before Dudley started to poke and pinch Harry who had to sit between the front seat and the back seat, and when Dudley got bored with that he started to kick Harry instead.

So when there finally got to the airport and uncle Vernon had parked the car, he turn to Harry red as a tomato in the face.

"Okay boy listen here now," he growled "No freaky business, no bothering normal people and DO NOT LEAVE THE CAR! IS THAT CLEAR FREAK!"

Harry nodded and with a last kick from his cousin the Dursleys left Harry in the car to go to their plane.

As soon as his relatives was gone Harry crawl up to the seat and looked out on the parking lot. There was no other car in the same lot.

For the first minutes Harry just watched the plane coming and going but after a while he started to feel the heat and started to look around for something to drink but couldn't find anything. And when he tried to open one of the window he couldn't.

So there he was in a hot car early in the morning and it was just getting hotter.

An hour later and Harry was starting to get a bit dizzy, sweat was pouring of him and his ribs had started to ache like mad every time he tried to bread deep.

After another half an hour Harry started to panic and bang on the window trying to break the window but his powers was getting weaker every second.

And soon was Harry gasping for air but not getting anything, sweat was pouring down his face.

No one know that a child was locked in a car on the long term parking lot.

And the one person who had placed the child with his relatives didn't notice the beeping of the instrument because Albus too many names for his own good Dumbledore was not in his office no he was also on holiday.

Harry didn't know how long he had been in the car, he just know that it must have been three hours and that he couldn't move anymore he just lay there on the seat gasping for air.

Harry breathing started to grow shallow and black spots started to appear in Harry's sight and soon did the black embrace the poor child.

Harry woke slowly up to someone slowly stroking his hair and humming a lullaby that he vaguely remembered, when he open his eyes he saw a lady with long red hair and the same green eyes that he had.

"Mummy?" He said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes baby," Lily Potter said and hugged her son closely. "What is it?"

"Am I dead?" Harry asked

Lily just nodded and tears misted her eyes.

"Mummy please don't cry," Harry said "I am happy."

"Me too," Lily said and kissed Harry on his forehead.

"Me three" Said a voice behind them.

And there stood James Potter smiling before he hugged his son and wife.

It was now night and the guard that patrol the airport was in need of a smoke so he walked up to the long term parking lot, there he saw the lone car and something didn't feel right.

Paul as the guard was called walked over to the car he thought he had seen a small hand in the window but that would be impossible right? No one would leave a child in a car in the summer no parent was that cruel right?

So when he looked inside the car and saw the small child around two years old with open green eyes and a small smile on its face.

Paul screamed before he grabbed his phone and called the police and an ambulance. After that he started to try and get the child out.

Both the police car and the ambulance got there within five minutes and two policemen stepped out and helped Paul to carry out the little boy who sadly was no-longer in need of any help.

Harry's body was taken to the local morgue where a forensic took a look at him.

A month later and the Dursleys was back in England again happy and sun tan.

That happiness was soon gone when Vernon saw his car with the door broken open and police tape all around it.

"FREAK!" He bellowed before he started to mutter what he was going to do with Harry when he got his hands on him.

"Vernon just call someone to get us," Petunia said "We will get that freak later, but Duddy is tired."

Vernon grumbled a bit but nodded and the trio walked down to call a cab.

But they never got that far because the guard had seen them and called the police who was now waiting for them.

"Excuse me sir," one of the policemen said

Vernon turn and was just about to say something not so good but he snapped his mouth shut when he saw that it was a policemen standing there.

"Yes officer what can I help you with?" he said in a forced polite voice

The policemen told them that they were under arrest for murder and child abuse.

And before either Vernon or Petunia could say anything they were put in handcuffs and led out with a screaming Dudley after them.

1991 July

A tabby cat was walking down the street at privet drive and when it got to number 7 it tapped the window to get in.

When the cat had got in it transform into a stern looking woman.

"Hello Arabella how are you today?" She asked

"Oh Hello Minnie," Mrs Figg said and served her friend a cup of tea. "What brings you to this part of the wood?"

"I am here because I am to deliver Mr Potter's letter, Albus thought it would be safer this way then with an owl." Minerva McGonagall said and sip the tea.

Mrs Figg had grown pale when she heard that.

"You don't know?" she stuttered "That poor child."

"No Albus was quit strict that we were not to have any contact with Harry and that he was happy with his aunt," Minerva said "What happened is he okay?"

Mrs Figg sigh and grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey she know they would need it.

"Minnie this is not your fault just remember that okay," she said "Harry is dead, he died six years ago, he was abused Minnie I was his babysitter and I saw the bruises I tried to tell Albus but he never believed me. His so-called family was going on a holiday for a month, I saw them all getting in the car even little Harry. That was the last time I saw him alive."

Minerva was looking at her friend with tears in her eyes, she had known that those horrible muggles was not right for little Harry.

"What did they do to him?" She asked nearly too afraid to ask.

"My nephew work as a muggle Auror he was there when they found him, Minnie those monsters had taken the poor boy to look after the car with no food or water, nothing for him to survive on. And that man had parked in the sun! Karl my nephew said that Harry most have been in that car for hours. He died of the heat and two broken ribs," Mrs Figg said and took a big sip from the whiskey.

"Did they get them the Dursleys?" Minerva asked

Mrs Figg nodded and told her friend the last part, which was the Dursleys had been taken to the jail and would not be seeing the outside for a long while.

In the end Minerva was in tears.

"He is buried with his parents," Mrs Figg said "that horrible Woman that was his Aunt did one good thing and that was to get him buried beside his parents."

They talk a bit more before Minerva said her goodbye.

So there she stood not knowing if she should go back to Hogwarts or not.

She was just about to go back to Hogwarts when a thought hit her and she Apparition to Godric's hollow and with slow steps, and there was the stone, a bright white marble, it was beautiful.

Minerva read what was put on the stone:

_Lily Potter 30/1 1960-31/10 1981_

_James Potter 23/3 1960-31/10 1981_

_Harry James Potter 31/7 1980-15/7 1985_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_

Tears running down Minerva's cheeks.

"I am so sorry Lily James," she said "I failed you and Harry."

Minerva jumped when she felt a small hand in her hand, she looked down and saw a young boy with black messy hair and sparkly green eyes and a big smile on his face.

"Don't cry granny," Harry said "I am happy now with mummy and daddy."

Minerva smiled at the boy and nodded, she remembered how little Harry used to call her granny.

"Bye granny," Harry said and walked into the stone and was gone.

"Bye little Harry," Minerva whispered and Apparition home.

THE END


End file.
